11 kwietnia 1991
TP1 7.15 Punkt widzenia 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Po sześćdziesiątce - prog. dla wszystkich 9.55 "Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze" - odc. 10 (ostatni) krymin. filmu angielskiego z serii "Herkules Poirot detektyw" 12.00 "Tęczowy show" od. 10 dok. filmu USA z serii "O naturze rzeczy" 12.30 Z naszych dziejów: Renesans 13.00 Fizyka: Kwanty energii 13.30 Cisza i dźwięk 14.05 Agroszkoła: Technologia uprawy ziemniaków (2) 14.35 Przez lądy i morza: Foki z antyarktycznej wyspy 15.00 MEN informuje 15.05 "Duch romantyzmu" - odc. 8 dok. filmu angielsko-francuskiego 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Video - Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" a w nim "O naturze rzeczy" - serial dok. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Prawo prawa czyli policjant i obywatel 17.45 Podróże na kresy: Drohobycz (reportaż) 18.10 Ginące zawody: "kowalstwo" - film dok. 18.45 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: O słonecznej panience i deszczowym chłopczyku 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze" - powtórz. odc. 10 (ostatniego) krymin. filmu angielskiego z serii "Herkules Poirot, detektyw" 21.00 "Pegaz" - mag. aktualności 21.30 Interpelacje: Bogusław Kaczyński 22.30 Sport (po pucharach) 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jazz Jamboree '90: Trio Lewis - Young - Ochalski 23.30 Jutro w programie 23.55 J. angielski - l. 53 kursu dla średnio zaawansowanych TP2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "W labiryncie" -odc. serialu TVP 9.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 16.00 Szczecin na antenie Dwójki 17.00 Migracje w Europie - reportaż 17.30 Giełda - mag. kupców i przemysłowców 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Prywatka" - powtórz. odc. filmu z serii "Cudowne lata" 19.00 Publicystyka 20.00 Sport 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Studio Teatralne - Jędrzej Kitowicz: "Opis obyczajów" (z Krakowa) 23.45 CNN - Headline News TP Katowice 14.00-16.30 Retransmisja programu satelit. "CNN" 16.30 Kino z satelity: ,,Troskliwe mIsie" (2 odcinki) - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Ekostres - magazyn ekologiczny O. Wieczorka 17.15 "Gol" - program sportowy A. Zydorowicza 17.30 "Czas rozliczenia" - program publicystyczny J. Skorusa 17.45 "Kącik melomana" 18.00 "Aktualności" 18.30 "Daj szansę zdrowiu" program ,,na żywo" - pod redakcją U. Rój 19.00 "Muzyczna 15" W. Zamorskiego - "na żywo" z udziałem widzów 19.15 Kino z satelity; "Mac Gywer" - serial kryminalny 20.05-22.00 Retransmisja programów satelitarnych "TV 5" ARD/DFF 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Kontext 10.35 ZDF-info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Gesucht wird Ricki Forster 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 (BR) Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 (HR) Hallo Spencer 14.30 Ferdy 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 (WDR) Abenteuer Wildnis 15.15 Vorsicht: Kinder in der Kiste - international 15.30 Die Erde, der Himmel und die Dinge dazwischen 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Crazy Motor Show 16.30 Die Trickfilmschau 16.45 Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh 17.10 Punktum 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 Vorschau 17.27 Jim Bergerac ermittelt 18.20 Sandmännchen 18.28 Regionalmagazin 19.25 Der Hengst Karino 19.58 (HR) Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Geschädigt und geleimt 20.59 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.00 (WDR) Der 7. Sinn 21.03 Willkommen im Club 22.00 (NDR) Weltenbummler 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Das Schweigen der Liebe 00.15 Tagesschau 00.20 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken 00.25 Sendeschluß ZDF 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Kontext 10.35 ZDF-info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Gesucht wird Ricki Forster 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Musik aus Österreich 14.45 Sind wir noch zu retten? 15.15 Gaukler Über der Savanne 15.58 Programm-Service 16.00 heute 16.03 Wickie...und die starken Männer 16.25 logo 16.35 logo-extra 17.00 heute / Aus den Ländern 17.15 tele-illustrierte 17.45 Die fliegenden Ärzte 19.00 heute 19.30 Tele-As 20.30 Ronnys Popshow 21.00 Die innere Mauer 21.45 heute-journal 22.10 Doppelpunkt 23.10 Der Hammermörder 00.40 heute ScreenSport 8.00 Jazda szybka na lodzie 8.30 Automobilsport 9.00 Golf 9.30 Zawodowy boks amerykański 11.00 Supercross w Anaheim Kalifornia 12.00 Bilard 14.00 Bowiing 14.30 Baseball 15.30 Motorrad - magazyn z Francji 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 18.00 Wrestling 19.03 Automobilsport 21.00 Magazyn narciarski 22.00 Golf na żywo 0.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna - mecz: FC Barcelona - Atletico Madrid i Real Madryt - Burgos Eurosport 7.00 The DJ Kat Show 8.30 Eurobics 9.00 Bilard 11.00 Narciarstwo w stylu wolnym 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Hokej na lodzie - Holandia - Polska 14.00 Tenis - puchar Davisa: Niemcy - Argentyna 16.30 Karate - mistrzostwa świata 17.00 Wiadomości sportów motorowych 17.30 Bilard 18.30 Siłowe mistrzostwa świata 19.00 Tenis 19.30 WiadomoŚci Eurosportu 20.00 Jeździectwo 21.00 Wyścigi motorowe - Grand Prix Australii 22.30 Narciarstwo 23.30 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA 1.00 Bilard Sat 1 6.00 Dzień dobry 8.30 Blick 8.35 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.05 General Hospital - serial powt. 9.50 Teleshop 10.10 Jagd auf Poseidon - film 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 The Real Ghostbusters - serial rys. 14.25 General Hospital - serial 15.10 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Dymiący colt - serial western. 16.45 Make-Up und Pistolen - serial krym. 17.40 Blick 17.50 Teddy Z. - serial USA 18.15 Bingo - game show 18.45 Gutten Abend Deutschland 19.15 Glucksrad 20.00 Krypton Faktor 21.00 Das As der Asse - film fab. Francja - Niemcy 22.55 Blick 23.10 Blind Date- kryminał USA 0.50 Erben des Fluchs 1.50 SAT 1 Text Fur alle RTL Plus 8.35 Showladen - powt. 9.15 Du schon wieder - serial 9.40 Jade Woche neu - komedia USA 1953 wyst. Loretta Young John Forsythe 11.00 Riskants (I) 11.30 Showladen 12.00 Gorący pieniądz 12.35 Polizeibericht - serial 13.00 RTL Spiel 13.10 Der Hahlmer - serial 13.35 California Clan - serial 14.25 Historia Springfieldów - serial 15.10 Die wilde Rose - serial 15.52 RTL aktuell 15.55 Buck James - serial 16.45 Riskants (I) 17.10 Gorący pieniądz 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Człowiek za sześć milionów dolarów - serial 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial 20.15 Der Bikini-Shop - komedia USA 22.00 RTL aktuell 22.10 Lenny's turbulenter Sommer - komedia USA 0.05 Der Mórder - kryminał RFN-Francja-Włochy Pro 7 06.30 Agentur Maxwell 07.15 Marco 07.40 Flipper 08.05 Das Haus am Eaton Place 08.50 Big Valley 09.40 Mannix 10.30 Roseanne 10.55 Harrys wundersames Strafgericht 11.25 Die Fälle des Harry Fox 12.10 Haytabo 13.35 Big Valley 14.30 Marco 14.55 Bugs Bunny 15.25 Nachrichten / Wetter 15.35 Flipper 16.00 Die Waltons 16.55 Roseanne 17.20 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 17.45 Nachrichten, Wetter 18.00 Simon Templar 18.50 Bugs Bunny 19.20 Die Fälle des Harry Fox 20.15 Der Musterknabe 21.55 Hawaii fünf null 22.50 Nachrichten, Wetter 23.00 Sumuru, die Tochter des Satans 00.20 Die 2 01.05 Hundert Gewehre 02.55 T.H.E. Cat 03.20 Gigot - Der Stumme von Montmartre Tele 5 06.30 Guten Morgen, Bino 08.50 Zuhause 09.45 Henderson 10.35 Spiel mit dem Feuer 11.05 Wildcat 11.30 Hopp oder Top 12.00 Ruck Zuck 12.30 Vor Ort in... 13.00 Stadt, Land, Fluß 13.30 Familie Robinson 13.55 Chuck, der Biber 14.25 Wildlife 15.30 Wildcat 16.00 Spiel mit dem Feuer 16.25 Fazit 16.35 Bim Bam Bino 19.20 Fazit 19.30 Ruck Zuck 20.00 Stadt, Land, Fluß 20.25 Hopp oder Top 21.00 Ike 21.50 Fazit 22.00 Der Jean-Harris-Prozeß 23.15 Vollgas - Sex auf Rädern 00.40 Ruck Zuck '88 01.05 Video nonstop 01.30 WNT Worldnews 01.55 Video nonstop 06.30 Sendeschluß FilmNet 7.00 Tomorrow is Forever - dramat USA 9.00 Looking for Miracles - dramat USA 11.00 Rzym miasto otwarte - społeczno-obyczojowy Włochy 13.00 Cat City - animowany USA 15.00 Inadmissible Evidence - dramat, wyk.: Micol Williamson 17.00 Endiess Night - thriller USA 19.00 "Kto tu zwariował" - komedia USA wyk: Dan Aykroyd Charles Grodin 21.00 Roma - horror Włochy 23.00 The Brain from Planet Arouse - horror USA 1.00 Indiana Jones - przygodowy USA wyk: Harrison Ford Sean Connery 3.15 Le Chainon Manquant - animowany Francja 5.00 Entertaining Mr. Sloane - USA Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD/DFF z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1991 roku